Void Walkers
The Void Walkers are an Ultima Founding Successor Chapter of the famed Raven Guard, comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines.The Void Walkers Chapter was founded in response to the creation of the Great Rift in 999.M41. They began their first combat action in 111.M42 in the Kaladin System to relieve the besieged capital world of Ardialan. There they fight an ongoing action against a Chaos invasion of an Iron Warriors Grand Company under Warsmith Khazor. Chapter History Chapter Home World The Void Walkers did not receive a home world during their founding due to the expedient nature of their creation and deployment to the Kaladin System. Though they do not claim a homeworld of their own, Ardialan may become theirs if they successfully defend it. For now, they remain a fleet-based Chapter. Fortress-Monastery The Shrouded Blade is the home of the Void Walkers current fortress-monastery, also serving as the 1st Company’s flagship and deployment vessel. Chapter Culture Notable Campaigns Invasion of Kaladin Red Iron War Arios Range War Defense of Ardialan Ironhail Offensive Chapter Organization The Void Walkers do not adhere strongly to the ''Codex Astartes'' and have adapted their organization to meet the requirements of the Kaladin Campaign. Their heavy reliance of guerrilla tactics, covert operations, and espionage have increased the need for more Vanguard Marines to be fielded to the point that the 6th-10th Companies have been formed into complete Vanguard Companies led by Commander Falkshear of the 6th Company. The rank of Commander also serves as the Chapter’s second-in-command. With this atypical formation and hierarchy, the Void Walkers are able to move more freely about in an engagement area with the Battleline Companies providing the armored fist to the Vanguard’s hidden blade. Specialist Ranks * Commander: '''Strike Team Commander (STC) or simply 'Commander' commands the Strike Teams of the Void Walkers Chapter. He is appointed by the Chapter Master who chooses between the nine Company Captains. Once the Captain is chosen, he serves as the Commander for as long as he lives. After his death, the Chapter Master selects a new Commander. The Commander does not lead the Strike Teams directly but can command the entirety of the teams in a Strike Detachment (SD) in dire situations. * '''Shade: '''Strike Team Sergeants (STS) or 'Shades' lead Strike Teams of twenty Astartes each. Usually only one team is deployed at a time but the Void Walkers retain the ability to launch several Strike Forces (SF) of multiple teams. Shades are chosen from among the best veteran Operatives within the Strike Teams. * '''Operative: Strike Team Astartes (STA) or Operatives are chosen from among the most elite Vanguard Marines. Only Strike Team Sergeants may make recommendations for elevation into the Strike Teams. If the individual receives approval from the Strike Team Commander, he is brought into the Strike Teams. The newly elevated Strike Team Initiate must then audition for a position with an active Strike team. If they should succeed, they are awarded the Ebony Raiment, a specially designed Phobos pattern armor for the Void Walkers, and join the most elite group of Astartes within the Chapter. Specialist Formations * Strike Team: * Red Walkers: Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse Combat Doctrine The Void Walkers prefer to observe their enemy closely and for extended periods of time before making any engagement decisions. The Battleline Companies favor direct engagements to free up their Vanguard counterparts operation parameters. This allows the Battleline to act as an anchor or wall and for the Vanguard to steer their enemy into the awaiting guns of their brothers. Astartes of the Void Walkers favor ranged warfare in combat while using melee as needed instead of seeking it out. This is evident in their chosen style of wargear with emphasis on maximum effective range rather than stopping power and with Veterans, Sergeants, and Captains favoring only combat knives for melee weapons. The only exception to this rule is the 8th Company Captain, Kova Mont. He relishes in close combat engagements with his relic thunderhammer, championing the duel as the ultimate level of fighting one's foe. Several other Astartes have come to accept this mentality as well, especially within the 8th Company. Captain Mont has gone on to create small specialist squads of melee oriented Astartes into the Red Walkers. Chapter Beliefs Notable Members *'Alphard' - Chapter Master, 1st Company Commander. *'Bardon Sorthandir' - 3rd Company Captain *'Alric Falkshear' - 6th Company Captain *'Kova Mont' - 8th Company Captain. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Void Walkers Chapter wear dark beige power armor and black pauldrons and gauntlets with bone-colored fingers. The trim on the right pauldron is crimson while the trim of the left denotes status; black for battle-brother, crimson for veteran. The helm is painted black for all except the faceplate which retains a bone-like colouration. Chapter Badge Chapter Fleet *''Shrouded Blade'' (Battle Barge): Flagship and mobile fortress-monastery of the Void Walkers Chapter. *''Illuminator'' (Battle Barge): 3rd Vessel. *''Nightshade'' (Strike Cruiser): 6th Company vessel. *''Red Hammer'' (Strike Cruiser): 8th Company Strike Cruiser Chapter Relics Relations Allies *'Raven Guard Chapter' *'Raptors Chapter' *'Imperial Knight House Acheron' *'Kaladin Mechanicus' *'1st Yulan Rangers Regiment' *'Legio Arcanum' Enemies *'Iron Warriors Legion' *'Dark Mechanicum' Notable Quotes By the Void Walkers About the Void Walkers Feel free to add your own Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding